The Little Things
by cool-nick-miller
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Jonah and Amy's gatecrashed Valentines dinner? Me too... Just a little one shot about them addressing what happened in the store. :)


The Little Things:

Amy's keys rattle in the lock as she flings the door open and trudges tiredly inside. Her hand fumbles for the light switch and she winces at the harsh brightness that suddenly floods the dark hallway.

"Well..." declares Jonah loudly as he walks in behind her "...that certainly wasn't the Valentines dinner I had planned."

"No kidding."

"At one point I could actually _feel_ the life slowly draining from me with boredom."

"Way to be dramatic..." She laughs and shakes her head.

"Oh, it's no laughing matter Amy - boredom is proven to be a contributing factor to early death..." Jonah steps around to stand in front of her, his face serious "...studies have actually shown that individuals exposed to extreme boredom are two and half times more likely to die from heart disease or a stroke. Let that sink in for a moment."

"Of _course_ you'd know that." She chuckles, nudging her way past him and into the kitchen.

Jonah sees Amy opening the cupboard to their right, taking out a large red bowl and a bag of tortilla chips, and he thanks his lucky stars that he has a girlfriend whose body is also driven by her stomach. As if the mere thought of food is enough to awaken his appetite, a loud grumble emanates from his body and he grimaces, placing a hand over his abdomen and hoping he isn't salivating too obviously.

"Yes! Snacks! You read my mind, I'm starving..." he laughs.

She grins and empties the packet in its entirety to fill the bowl, as Jonah removes an armful of beers from a nearby cooler and lines them up next to him in a neat row. He somehow manages to resist the temptation to start singing 'Ten Green Bottles.'

Pushing his sleeves up to his elbows and leaning his arms behind him to rest on the counter top, he watches Amy continue to rifle through her kitchen cupboards. He smiles out of the side of his mouth as he hears her talk to herself sternly whilst trying to remember where she put the damn salsa.

His eyes drift up and down her body, silently appreciating the curve of her bottom as she bends slightly to double check the bottom shelf of the fridge. Biting down on his lip, he drags his gaze slowly upwards and sighs happily as her hair tumbles in waves back over her shoulder. It's distractingly beautiful - like there's a rhythm to the way her body moves that is just magnetic to him. The pull he feels towards her is incredible. Just as he's about to be overcome with the urge to pull Amy in to his arms, kissing up her neck and telling her to _forget the damn snacks already_, he catches sight of something at the edge of his vision.

Clearing his throat, Jonah tries to get her attention but she's too engrossed in reaching up on her tiptoes to a cupboard above her head. He coughs loudly, several times, each becoming more elaborately over the top than the last and Amy finally glances back towards him with a look of exasperation.

"Yes, Jonah? Can't you just get my attention like a normal human being by saying my name?"

He looks pointedly to her left at the spot right next to the toaster. It takes a second before she follows his gaze, but when she does, her eyes land on the elusive jar of salsa - sitting innocently, minding its own business in the corner.

"Oh..."

"You're welcome." He grins, pushing off from the counter and coming in close to reach behind her for the jar.

"Thanks..." Amy rolls her eyes, but smiles and leans her weight into his chest.

...

The cushions dip under his weight as Jonah flops himself down on the couch, a satisfied groan of comfort leaving his mouth as he stretches his legs out in front of him. Taking a long swig of his beer, he clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth.

"Better?" Amy asks as she settles herself beside him, her legs finding their way onto his lap as she reclines herself to one side.

"Much better..." he confirms "...I just really needed something to get the taste of tofu out of my mouth, you know?"

"Oh, I know." She agrees, grabbing a handful of chips and devouring them with a delighted look on her face, eyes closed and smile wide.

"Well, hideous food aside, I learnt a lot more about Diana's relationship with her birds tonight than I ever intended to, that's for sure..."

"Yeah. I didn't have the heart to change the subject, and I still feel bad for knowing the truth about what Garrett did, so guilt made me sit there and listen whether I liked it or not."

"I shouldn't have been surprised to learn that she read them all a bedtime story every night, but I have to say...I really was." Jonah raises his brows.

"Ah, yes, I heard her mention that before - the thing I personally found most fascinating was that she taught Russell Crow to give her a head massage with his feet..."

"...Yeah, I wasn't sure whether to find that admirable or concerning..." He grimaces.

"That sure takes time and dedication."

"Not to mention trust that those clawed feet aren't going to scratch your eyes out..."

"Poor Dina." Sighs Amy.

"Poor Dina..."

Jonah rests a hand on Amy's shin and says nothing more, continuing to drink his beer quietly content as her legs sit neatly on his thighs, the warmth of which he finds decidedly comforting - until her arm reaches across and offers a handful of tortilla chips laden with spicy salsa to him. He opens his mouth gratefully, but Amy keeps moving the chips further away from his mouth every time he tries to eat them, until he whines like a puppy and she finally gives in because he looks so damn cute. They descend into fits of childish giggles as he ends up with a smear of salsa on his nose, Amy leaning in close to swipe it off with her thumb and laying the softest of kisses in its place.

As the laughter subsides, it's replaced by a loaded silence. Now is the first time they've been properly alone together since they both said 'the L word', and the weight of that fact settles itself heavily between them on the couch. They can both feel the expectation of the conversation crackling in the background like static interference, but it's Jonah who opens his mouth to speak first.

"So..." he says, picking nervously at the the label on his bottle.

"So..." Amy sucks her teeth in over her lips and smiles.

"Pretty big day for us, huh?"

"It would appear so."

He looks at her, and Amy doesn't think she's ever seen his eyes look so jarringly intense as they do right now. It's like he can see right into her soul. There's a pause as she swallows hard and then she sees a tiny grin tug at the edge of his mouth.

"_You_ love _me_._.._" There's an edge of awe to his words and Jonah sounds as shocked as he felt in the second he heard the words leave her mouth at the store.

"Apparently, yes." She replies quietly, her lips curved by a smile she can't suppress.

"_And_..."

He points a finger in her direction "...here's the thing. _You_ were the one who said it first..."

"Alright, don't push your luck..." Amy swats him away with a giggle.

He grips her hand, lacing their fingers together on top of her leg and takes a deep breath before letting his head roll to the left so he's looking at her again.

"But on a serious note, do we need to, like...talk about this?"

"I don't know. Do you _want_ to talk about it?" She shrugs a little, and feels his fingers squeeze hers gently.

"Me? No...no, I mean - I think it's good. It's a good thing...right?" Jonah's tongue glides over his bottom lip the way he does when he starts to feel awkward.

He looks anxious for the first time that evening, tiny seeds of doubt trying to plant themselves in the soil of his brain.

"Right. Yeah."

"Unless you only said it in the heat of the moment and are now regretting it." He tries to laugh, but the absence of a smile gives him away and it sounds hollow "...In which case this could turn very awkward very quickly..."

Jonah hopes she can't notice the fact that his palms are beginning to sweat. He knows what he said is true: he _does_ love Amy. But that's probably why he's suddenly feeling panicked about it - because it's only the second time in his life he's said those words to a girl. And the first time he's ever truly meant it. She has no idea how big of a mind-fuck moment it was for him.

He sucks in a big breath of air and looks up to see Amy's face fall.

"Oh, wait...you're serious?" She asks.

He lets go of her hand and runs his fingers through his hair and down to rub at his neck.

"It's just, I know you've gone through so much recently, partly due to me, and I don't want you to regret something you may have said unintentionally. It's a big deal..."

Amy tilts her head to the side and frowns sadly. Getting up on her knees, she removes the beer bottle from his hand and places it on the table, then swings her left leg over so she's straddling his lap. His hands rest on her hips and she strokes down his cheek. Giving him no time to speak, she dips her head and kisses him.

Softly at first, her lips gently coaxing his to open. Deepening the kiss, she leans her weight into him and sighs into his mouth. Jonah's tongue tastes of beer and Amy feels him sit forward to hold her tighter as the heat builds between them. Her right hand has a fistful of his shirt and she only pulls back from him because it's so intense she needs to breathe before her chest explodes.

"Jonah." She looks into his eyes and whispers whilst trying to catch her breath "_I meant it._"

"Thank god, 'cause I meant it too and I really didn't want to embarrass myself." He laughs, pulling her forward for another kiss but meeting resistance as she plants a hand firmly on his chest.

"You're such a dork!"

"But you love me for it." He grins.

"I absolutely do."

...

...


End file.
